vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brotherhood of the Five
The Five are a group of vampire hunters consisting of five members. They are highly skilled and have tattoos that lead to the Cure to vampirism. History 12th Century A dying witch had linked Alexander and the remaining four together with fire and produced tattoos onto their body. They wreak havoc on vampires and Elijah sees them as a threat. Alexander then tells them of a weapon that can destroy all vampires. After Alexander has sex with Rebekah, he reveals he has the daggers to use on Originals and drives it through her heart and the remaining Originals. However, due to Klaus being half werewolf, it doesn't work on him. He then kills Alexander and the remaining group. It's revealed that Alexander told Rebekah of a cure to vampirism. The Five were believed to been extinct for 900 years. 21st Century A vampire hunter named Connor shows up in Mystic Falls with tattoos on his body that only Jeremy Gilbert can see. Connor tells him of meeting a hunter years earlier in Iraq who had this intense desire to kill vampires and who also had the tattoos. Connor tells Jeremy anyone who can see the tattoos is a potential hunter. Its then revealed the tattoos are a map and grow after each vampire the hunter kills. The map can only be decoded by the Five's sword that is buried with Alexander, which leads to the weapon that can turn vampires back into humans -- essentially a cure. Members 12th Century *'Alexander': He was one of the five original members. He had symbol on his sword. *'4 Original Members': Along with Alexander, they lived in the 12th century. Alexander-Member.png|Alexander (Leader) Fivemember01.png|Original member #1 Fivemember02.png|Original member #2 Fivemember03.png|Original member #3 Fivemember04.png|Original member #4 Between the 12th century and the 21st century *'Unnamed Hunter in late 12th Century': Niklaus says: "For 52 years, 4 months, 9 days. I was tomented in my dreams, my every waking moment. Eventually it just stopped." This reveals that another hunter appeared and stopped the curse that Niklaus had for half a century. Male silhouette.jpg|Unknown Hunter 21st Century *'Connor's friend from Iraq' : He told Connor since he can see the mark, he's a potential hunter. The two served in Iraq together. Connor lost track of him, and suddenly he got a tattoo. *'Connor Jordan': As his stakes and his tattoo has the symbol of this clan, it can be assumed that he is a member. Furthermore, Klaus states that he's descendant of one of them although Connor doesn't seem to know this group. He was killed by Elena. *'Jeremy Gilbert': After a hard day, Connor ends up being killed by Elena, after that Connor tries to kill her. Soon, Jeremy looks at the tattoo on his right hand, but he does not mention it. *'Vaughn': He is a new recurring character who will appear in this episode 13, 14, and 15 of Season 4. He is a member of The Five who doesn't mind being on top of the food chain and knows a lot about Damon but doesn't understand how strongly Damon feels for Elena. Male silhouette.jpg|Connor's friend Connor-Member.png|Connor Jordan Jeremy-Member.png|Jeremy Gilbert CharlieBewleyVD.jpg|Vaughn Preys *Rebekah Mikaelson - She was in love with Alexander. They lived in Italy during the 12th century, where Elijah, Niklaus, Finn, Kol, and the other members of the Five were together without suspecting each other for a short time. One night, Alexander and Rebekah had an important conversation about the mark, the daggers, and future. Sadly, Alexander neutralizes Rebekah, along with her brothers, Elijah, Finn, Kol, leaving only Niklaus to fight against the vampire hunters. Finally, Rebekah was the only one who knew the cure and how to decipher the mark of hunters. *Tyler Lockwood - He is a hybrid that was attacked by Connor after the initial greeting, which revealed his vampire nature due to the vervain in the glove of the hunter. Connor decides kill Tyler, even risk his stay in the town, when he decides to shoot in the memorial. *Elena Gilbert - She is a new vampire, which suffers from lack of blood, causing Connor suspected her. At Memorial, Connor doesn't know if she is a vampire, or only if she is going through hard times. Eventually, Elena kills Connor to protect Jeremy from hunters. *Damon Salvatore - Damon tries to kill Connor after he shoots Tyler at the church. Connor shoots Damon and tries to stake him, but hears Stefan close by and flees. *Nate - He was one of Klaus's hybrids who watched over Connor until Klaus came back from Italy, Connor breaks free and decapitates the hybrid with a chain. *Dean - He was one of Klaus's hybrids and Hayley's close friend. Dean obeys Niklaus' orders to help Stefan, and prevent the Connor' death. He is killed by Connor. *Chris - He was a hybrid that managed to overcome the sire bond. He was killed by Jeremy in order to become a full member of The Five, and save Elena from the Hunter's Curse Powers and Abilities *'Hunter's Mark' - This symbol is related to the vampire hunters, this mark, revealed by Rebekah is a map of were the cure to vampirism lies. Only a potential hunter can see the symbol. In the episode The Five, Connor reveals to Jeremy that every time he kills a vampire/hybrid the mark/tattoo expands, this later is shown in the episode. *Hunter's Curse - When a hunter is killed by a vampire, the vampire will be struck by horrifying hallucinations that will cause the vampire in question to kill themself. The only way to undo it is for whichever potental that was awakened by the death of the hunter in questioned kills a vampiric creature (whether a vampire or a hybrid). Tools and Weapons *Swords *White Oak Ash Dagger *Vervain *Vervain Darts *Vervain Grenades *Vervain Coated Gloves *Stake Firing Sniper Rifle *Enhanced Wooden Bullets *Claymores *Paralytics Trivia *It can be assumed that all members have the mark on their instruments, and possibly in their right arms (as Connor). *The Five, including Alexander, had tattoos that were visible to anyone. They were believed to be extinct until Jeremy Gilbert saw the tattoo on Connor's arm. *They are the original owners of the White Oak Ash Daggers and lost possession of them when they used them for the first time and failed to neutralize Klaus. Klaus then killed them and revived all his siblings but Finn. *Ironically, The Five are opposed of the Original Siblings. **Both groups have the same number of members. *Professor Shane seems to be linked to The Five. He sent Connor to Mystic Falls in the first place and has something that goes with the tattoo. He's also believed to be the one who gave Connor the tattoo in the first place. *Another member will be introduced as Vaughn in episode 13 of Season Four. *It is implied tha the Five reformed around fifty-two years after Klaus murdered the originals members, as the hallucinations only end when the prey in question dies, or new potentials replace the old members, and Klaus' hallucinations ended approximately fifty-two years after he killed the Original Brotherhood Gallery tvd-recap-402-memorial-43.jpg|Connor Jordan's tattoo seen in episode 4x03 tvd-recap-402-memorial-22.jpg|Wooden bullets marked with the five (group) symbol The Five's witch.png The Five screen cap.png 1110ad.png Alex's sword base.png Tattoo.png connortattodrawing.png|Connor's tattoo 404 - 0002.jpg 404 - 0001.jpg See Also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists